Désir et Amour
by AyasherI
Summary: the GazettE Kai x Uruha... Ils se tournent autour depuis un petit moment déjà... Comment cela va-t-il se finir ? OS encore désolée pour ce résumé de m**** lol


Mon premier OS après D'un coeur à l'autre... Plutôt court é_è J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ kissu

**Disclaimer : **je les attachais au pied de mon lit... SBAAAAAAAAAAAAF ok d'accord sont pas à moi... ^^

**One Shoot**

**Désir et Amour **

**(Kai x Uruha)**

Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps ça durait. Nos regards qui se croisaient, nos mains qui se frôlaient, nos corps qui se réclamaient… Cette attirance, cette envie l'un de l'autre… cet amour qui ne demandait qu'à vivre… Je savais que c'était réciproque, je le sentais. Et ce soir-là, tu me l'as dit, tu me l'as fait comprendre. Ta main a frôlé ma cuisse pour venir finalement s'emparer de ma main, entrecroisant tes doigts avec les miens. On s'est regardé et j'ai su. J'ai su que ce soir je pourrais enfin t'aimer comme j'en rêvais, comme nous en rêvions.

La soirée fut longue. Longue de cette envie de t'embrasser, de découvrir ton corps, de le sentir contre le mien, de nos envies que l'on ne pouvait réaliser pour le moment. J'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir résister quand tu es allé aux toilettes et que je t'ai suivi. Je t'ai plaqué contre le mur et pris tes lèvres. Je savais qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que mon corps ne réponde plus à mon cerveau, pour que ma volonté soit réduite à néant.

**Kai :** -Hmm… Non… Uru, attends…

**Uruha :** - Hmmquoi ?

**Kai :** -Pas ici. S'il te plaît… On peut pas…

Je m'éloignais de toi tant bien que mal, essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

**Uruha :** -Tu as raison… Pars devant, je vous rejoins dans une minute.

Tu sortis, sans oublier de déposer au préalable un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je passais un peu d'eau sur mon visage, puis au bout de deux minutes, je vous rejoignais, toi et le groupe. Tu avais toujours les joues un peu rouges, ce qui ne te rendait que plus désirable. Au bout d'une heure, tu reconduis les autres chez eux, comme souvent, la différence fut que tu pris directement la direction de ton appart après avoir laissé Ruki, Reita et Aoi. Je sentais ton appréhension mais je ne dis rien, me contentant de tenir ta main et de te sourire comme tu sais si bien le faire. Tu m'invitas à entrer et nous nous installâmes sur le canapé.

Le désir que nous avions ressenti un peu plus tôt était toujours présent mais la pression de celui-ci était telle que nous ne savions plus quoi faire, par où commencer…

Je me décidais à faire le premier pas et m'approchant lentement de toi, je pris ton visage en coupe et pressais mes lèvres contre les tiennes. Tu fis glisser tes mains dans mon cou puis passer tes bras pour m'attirer un peu plus contre toi. Quand tes lèvres s'entrouvrirent, nos langues se rencontrèrent, nos souffles se mêlèrent, nous enivrant. Tu passas une de tes jambes autour de ma taille et t'installas sur mes genoux. Tes mains se posaient sur mon torse tandis que tes lèvres caressaient mon cou. Glissant mes mains sous ton t-shirt, je remontais dans ton dos, revenais sur tes flancs que je caressais lentement avant d'ôter ton t-shirt. J'embrassais tes épaules, léchais tes clavicules, mordillais ton cou tandis qu'agrippant mon t-shirt, tu le fis remonter dans mon dos pour enfin me l'ôter définitivement. Mon sexe dressé effleurant le tien à travers nos pantalons était un vrai supplice. Je sentais la flamme de ma raison, de ma conscience, vaciller dangereusement avant de s'éteindre. Je me levais, te porter jusqu'à ton lit et t'allongeais. Tu m'attiras à toi, m'entraînant dans un baiser fougueux, tes mains caressant mon dos, les miennes descendant jusqu'à ta ceinture que j'entrepris de défaire avant de faire descendre ton pantalon. Tu me fis rouler sous toi et t'assis sur mes hanches. Tes mains caressaient mon torse, titillaient mes deux boutons de chairs, palpaient mon ventre, te dirigeant avec une horrible lenteur vers ma propre ceinture, tes yeux ancrés dans les miens avec un éclat malicieux empreint de désir. Quand enfin tu t'appliquas à me l'enlever, tu ôtas en même temps mon boxer. Je t'attrapais par les hanches et me repositionna au dessus de toi, t'arrachant presque littéralement le tien. Je collais mon bassin contre le tien, découvrant des sensations de volupté qui m'étaient jusqu'alors inconnues. J'embrassais ton cou, retraçant avec ma langue la ligne de ta mâchoire jusqu'au lobe de ton oreille que je m'appliquais à lécher, à mordiller déclenchant tes gémissements, le plus merveilleux son du monde… De ton côté tes mains caressaient dans un ballet endiablé toutes les parties de mon corps qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Tu réussis même à découvrir des zones sensibles qui me firent écarquiller les yeux de surprise et pousser des râles de plaisir. Je commençais à donner des coups de reins, tu te cambrais sous moi, rentrant tes ongles dans ma peau. Tu enroulas tes jambes autour de ma taille, te cambrant et m'attirant à toi en une douce invitation ou supplique… à laquelle je répondis. Je pris tes mains et entrelaçant nos doigts, je m'insinuais en toi… Je commençais en un lent va et vient… Mes gémissements se mêlaient aux tiens en un doux concert d'amour et de plaisir. J'accélérais le rythme, encouragé par tes « encore » et mon prénom que tu gémissais à chaque coups de reins. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur ta tempe, je les récoltais du bout de ma langue. Elles avaient une saveur incomparable… Je t'embrassais, continuant mes coups de reins de plus en plus violents. Tu resserras l'étau de tes jambes et te cambrais tandis que je donnais un coup de reins encore plus violent, te pénétrant plus profondément avant de me libérais en même temps que toi, avec un cri rauque qui fit vibrer mon âme… Je me retirais et m'allongeais à tes côtés, reprenant tous deux notre respiration. Tu basculas sur le côté et embrassa mon torse, je déposais un léger baiser sur tes lèvres chaudes et si douces puis basculais à mon tour, te prenant dans mes bras.

**Uruha :** - Je t'aime…

**Kai :** -Je t'aime aussi…

Tu enroulas ta jambe avec la mienne puis t'endormis contre mon cœur. Mon cœur qui t'appartient et qui ne bat que pour et par ton amour…

_OWARI_


End file.
